For all time
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: Imagine a love that finds itself in every lifetime that has ever been.  Loving in every era, in every conceivable setting, that love keeps being found.  A true eternal flame, right through history.  Please R&R.
1. Sams POV

**Disclaimer: Stargate is not owned by me, yada yada etc etc**

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: None**

**I'm in a really...soppy mood at the moment, and was listening to all my romance songs (yes, some tissues may have used) and then 'Eternal Flame' started playing, and along with my current thinking of soul mates etc etc...this is the result. It's a bit...odd I know, it's been through a lot of edits in the past couple of days, and I've chopped and changed it so much it's starting to annoy me.**

**Bonus points if someone can find the movie quote in here!...of course I didn't know it was from a movie until my Beta reader pointed it out. **

**Sam's POV.  
**

* * *

Do you believe in eternal love? A love that exists in not only this lifetime, but in all that have come before and all that will come after? I'd like to think it does. A love that burns for all time, drawing the two souls together, life time after life time. It's a romantic concept for sure, and as a scientist I know that it's…well, dumb. But as a woman with a dark secret, in that I am a hopeless romantic with a hidden stash of books in my…uh, yeah that's going to stay a hidden stash, I really would love to believe in such a thing. 

But how can you believe in it, if you've never experienced it? Never felt the shiver spread through your body as his hand trails down your spine, or the tingling that envelopes you when he kisses you, or the way your heart skips that beat whenever he looks your way. I've never felt that. Sure, I've loved. But I've never been in love. Never…felt like I wasn't searching for it.

But, for all my life I've dreamed of a love that even time will lie down and be still for. I know he's out there, I can feel it, it races through me, that shiver, that tingle of excitement.

Some nights, I dream, no, it's not dreaming…it's remembering. Some nights I remember of a time long ago, a time full of sand, a time when we ruled Egypt as Ramses II and Nefertari. Of conquering the known world when he was Alexander, and I was his mistress. Of a time when we worked side by side and discovered that the sun was at the centre of the universe. Of a time when I was the greatest ruler in the world, as Elizabeth I, and though we never married, I know I loved you as Robert Dudley. I remember of a time when we ruled Russia, together, you as Peter the Great, and I as Catherine I, after you had left me alone in this world.

We've made love under the stars, we've made love on the seas, at a time of great evil in Germany, and in a time of great peace in Wales, surrounded by the druids who welcomed our union with the coming of Spring. We met and died together when a great mountain blew and covered the land in ash and smoke, curled in each other's embrace, waiting for the end of our lives, but knowing we would continue our love in the next. We danced together in Italy, and made love in the vineyards.

We have met, we have loved, and we have lost in every life time. And yet we are content with the knowledge that upon that loss, we will begin our love again. We know not where, we know not as who, but we know.

And this is how I know of an eternal love. Of a love that even time will lie down and be still for. I know it's out there. I know he's out there. I just haven't found him yet. I will some day, of this I am certain, for we have yet to live a life where we have not. But for now, I am content in the knowledge that I have my dreams, and that my eternal love…my eternal flame is out there…dreaming of me. All I have to do, is close me eyes, and remember.

_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?_

* * *

**Told you it was weird. Reviews, as always, would be lovely.  
**


	2. Jacks POV

**Disclaimer: Stargate is owned by Gecko, MGM and some really lucky bastards...**

**Spoilers: Teeny one for Children of the Gods**

**Rating: M - mention of adult themes**

**Song: Some day out of the blue - Elton John (I -heart- Elton!) **

**I never intended doing a second chapter for this, but I was doing random search for Elton John songs on youtube and found...Someday out of the Blue, and it just...fit you know? This is, in my opinion, much better than the Sam POV one, and I hope you all enjoy it. **

**PS look the song up on youtube, I'm totally in love with the song, listened to nearly 200 times in 3 days in fact... :**

* * *

I've always had dreams. All my life, the same dreams. They went away for awhile, with Sara…with Charlie. But then he was gone, taken from me…from us. And then she was gone. And then the dreams came back. Stronger. 

Always the same…but different, if that makes any sense. It was always us, just the two of us, but in different places, as different people, at different times in History. But it was always us. Just us and us alone. Sometimes the dreams were poignant, so sad…so tragic I would be wrenched from my sleep, tears running freely down my face, remembering the final moments of two lovers as they huddled together in a hut, when the great mountain Krakatoa erupted, before it, and they were washed into the sea, still clinging to each other.

Sometimes the dreams were ecstatic, finding each other, and living together for a lifetime, dying of old age. A lifetime of love and passion in the Grecian capital, a time when Rome ruled the world.

Sometimes we knew each other for years, sometimes for a half a century or more, other times we were gifted for only a short time, sometimes only a few days, before we were wrenched apart, only to be re-united in the next life. The tears of despair had rolled down my face when I woke from a dream, when I had seen the small lifeboats bobbing slightly in the North Atlantic Sea, my hands gripping the railing as the ship began to break apart, before the icy needles of the water washed over me, and I felt no more, knew no more, except the pain of losing her.

And the best, or maybe the worst, were the erotic dreams, sometimes we were gentle, caressing each other to fulfillment under a blanket of stars or on a beach, the blue waters of the ocean washing over the golden sand and our bodies tanned from the radiant sand that bathed us, or blindly screwing each other whilst bombs rained down around us, desperate to feel alive in a place full of death and despair. It was the gentle, caressing dreams that got me going, I would wake up, a cold sweat on my body, and a desperate ache in my groin. I'd groan, toss and turn, pretend it wasn't there, think of ice and hockey and hockey scores but the ache would still be there, and even when I relented, when I had finished and cleaned up, the ache would still be there. But this time it would be in my heart.

We would change, of course, different ages, different looks, but there was one thing that always stayed the same. Her eyes. In every dream, every single one of the damned things they were the same. And they were always the catalyst. I would be walking down a street, and would meet those eyes and find love shining back at me. I can remember a time, in Tuscany, under a blazing summer sun, watching a petite woman sway and twist and bend to the frenetic music of the Tarantella, her dark hair, falling in glorious waves down her back, a stark contrast to the brilliant blue of her eyes that were highlighted by the olive complexion of her silky skin. I would watch her, for a time, before the music had ended, the girl falling in a heap at me feet before I would lean down to gently caress her face, my eyes never once leaving hers. She would grasp my hand, and lead me into the seclusion of the vines. Those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, would draw me in, would attract my gaze across a marketplace as traders shouted their prices, would fall upon me in a wood, lit only by the fires of Beltaine and the waxing moon and nearly hidden by the clouds. They would fall on me, and I would be lost, and found in that gaze, in that instant.

I have been searching all my life for those eyes, for the woman that owned those eyes, the intensity and the frequency of my dreams are mounting, now they occurred almost every night, as if reminding me of what they looked like, so that when I see them, I would know.

I had almost given up hope of seeing those eyes, I really had, thinking that maybe it was some stupid hope, that it wasn't real. And then, I hear a voice, it rings across the room, and I look up, the woman is shrouded in darkness, but when she steps into the light I see her eyes. Those eyes, the ones I have been dreaming about my whole life, they are here, I see her, I am lost and yet found in her gaze as I step around the table, coming to stop in front of her.

"It's you." I mumble as I gaze into those incredible eyes.

"Yes." She whispers back, recognition flaring in her as I pull her into my arms. I feel complete, I have finally found my love in this lifetime.

**Some day out of the blue  
Maybe years from now  
Or tomorrow night  
I'll turn and I'll see you  
As if we always knew  
Some day we would live again, some day soon  
I still believe  
I still put faith in us**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews, as always would be wonderful, they feed us you know...and I am a little peckish :P**


End file.
